A Secret Is Revealed
by PriscillaPal
Summary: The Countess tells Marguerite why she has come to the plateau.


Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, though I wish they did.   
  
Finn gives Veronica the document to decipher. Ned remembers the secret of the Von Bubrik dynasty. The Countess reveals a secret to Marguerite.  
  
The next morning, Marguerite began hanging wash on a clothes line. She turned around as Roxton, Challenger, Ned and Ian stepped off of the elevator. Roxton said something to the other three men, then walked over to her. Marguerite smiled at him, before hanging another blouse on the line.  
  
Roxton swept her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck. She laughed and turned around to kiss him. She then stopped and gasped.  
  
'How did I not notice this?' she asked, grasping his chin and looking at his eye. He smiled.  
  
'You have quite a sharp elbow there, the raptors better watch out!'  
  
Marguerite's eyes got even bigger. 'Are you telling me that I did that?'  
  
Now Roxton was grinning. 'Actually I'm glad you did.'  
  
Marguerite raised a brow. 'Really? And why is that?'  
  
Roxton took both her hands in his.  
  
'Because after your elbow beating awakened me, it gave me time to think about your suspicions concerning the Countess. Your instincts, for the most part, are usually dead on.'  
  
Marguerite remained skeptical.  
  
'All of this after being bruised and battered in your sleep?'  
  
Roxton sighed, then let go of her hands.  
  
'George said something this morning, privately on the balcony.'  
  
Marguerite looked up. No one was standing up there now.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'He talked about his conversation with the Countess last night. He said that for a moment, there was bitterness in her voice, as if she was angry with him about something. He thinks he may have imgained it, but for him to say anything at all means...'  
  
'Means he's not so sure there isn't something there.' Marguerite finished. She looked around Roxton. The men seemed to be waiting on him. She looked up at him.  
  
'Let me see what I can get out of old Countess Charisse. Maybe she'll give something away.'  
  
Roxton looked stern.  
  
'No. This is exactly what I was afraid of. You don't need any heavy confrontations with anybody during this time.'  
  
'She's old, John! How much trouble could she be? Besides, Veronica and Finn are here if I need any protection.'  
  
Roxton looked unsure. She kissed him quickly.  
  
'Go! Find out what you can learn from her weasly solicitor, and I'll take care of things here. And yes, I will be careful.'  
  
Roxton nodded, kissed her again, then turned to join the other men. Marguerite stared after the men for a moment, before continuing with her laundry. For a brief moment, something made her look up towards the balcony on the tree house.  
  
The Countess was staring down at her, an intense look on her face. Marguerite stared back briefly, before continuing her laundry.  
  
***  
  
Sometime later, Veronica walked out and joined her. She picked up a shirt of someone's and began helping Marguerite.  
  
'Things seem better between Roxton and yourself.'  
  
Marguerite smiled over at her. 'They are.'  
  
'So, you've told him about the baby?'  
  
Marguerite sighed. 'I guess I didn't too to good a job of keeping that a secret.'  
  
'You know, we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday. But I think I understand why this whole thing has been so stressful for you. I mean, your child may end up growing up here.'  
  
Marguerite looked away. 'I know you didn't mind it, Veronica. But it is enough just to look after one's self on this plateau. I have visions of my little boy or girl being eaten by dinosaurs or dragged off by ape-men. That and...'  
  
'And what?' Veronica asked.  
  
Marguerite set down her wash. 'For every year that we didn't make it off this plateau, I knew it would be another year of trying to hide my feelings for Roxton from him...from everyone. And with each year I could feel my resolve weaken. And that scared me because I knew that when we were rescued, I would just have to say goodbye to the love of my life.'  
  
Veronica smiled, but continued to listen.  
  
'Then when I realized I was pregnant, that was when I began to think differently.'  
  
'Different? How?'  
  
Marguerite shrugged. 'I began to think of living my life here...with Roxton and the baby. I don't like it, but with each day, the idea gets easier.'  
  
Veronica smiled again. 'It's funny about the two of you. Everyone else here could see that the two of you were in love long before you both let it finally happen. On an even happier note, I agreed to go back home with Ned, if we're rescued.'  
  
Marguerite touched Veronica's arm.  
  
'That is wonderful! I only wish I really felt like that was going to happen.'  
  
'Our being rescued?'  
  
Marguerite nodded. Veronica looked up, then looked at Marguerite.  
  
'It seems our houseguest has big ears.'  
  
Marguerite looked up and saw the Countess turn and leave the balcony.  
  
****  
  
'Something you like out there, Countess?' Finn asked.  
  
Charisse turned around and almost ran into that heathen girl from the future. She pasted on a phony smile.  
  
'I was just taking in the view. Minus the wildlife, this plateau can be a very intoxicating place.'  
  
'Yes.' was all Finn said. She knew how voices outside in the yard could carry. And even Finn could hear some of what Vee and Marguerite had been saying out there. The old Countess had to have heard it all.  
  
'In many ways, this plateau is new to you too, correct?'  
  
Finn sat down at the table. 'My world was destroyed. This place is ten times better then anything I came from.'  
  
'Oh.' was all Charisse said to that. She looked around, uncomfortable with being left alone with such a wild and uncouth type of person. God, where in the future did George find her again?  
  
'So, your sister is probably making all of the preparations, hey?'  
  
Charisse blinked. 'Preparations?'  
  
Finn didn't like the sound of that. This Countess had no idea what she was talking about when she should!  
  
'There's going to be a big celebration for Challenger, right? I mean everyone pretty much thinks everyone here died, right?'  
  
'Something like that.' Charisse said, looking away. She didn't have time for small talk with the underclasses. She had overheard plenty to know that she now had all the ammunition she would need against Marguerite Krux.   
  
Charisse looked at Finn. 'If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room.'  
  
'You mean Vee's room.' Finn muttered under her breath. She then got up and walked over to the elevator. She lowered herself down.  
  
Meanwhile, Charisse had begun to panic when she realized the document she needed Marguerite to sign, was missing. Maybe Ian had it? But why would he take it with him to the worksite?   
  
Someone had been in her room. She had heard that dreadful Finn girl go down into the yard. That left her alone to search the premises. She looked around her room and smiled. Soon, she would have no more worries. Soon, she would persuade the rightful heir to the Von Bubrik fortune, to renounce it. Then, she and Ian were going back home, alone.  
  
****  
  
Ned wiped his brow, then walked over to a tree and sat under it. It was hotter than usual on this day. He felt slightly guilty about needing a break so soon after starting the work.  
  
Roxton looked over at Malone, then looked back at Ian and Challenger.  
  
'Have you got it?' he asked.  
  
Challenger shood him off. Ian nodded. The journalist made him nervous anyhow. Roxton nodded, then walked over to the tree and joined Malone under it.  
  
'Hotter than usual today, hey?' he asked of Malone.  
  
Ned nodded. 'Challenger thinks our chances of getting this thing airborne are pretty good.'  
  
'Well when it comes to science, I have all the faith in George.'  
  
There was a small silence. The Ned cleared his throat.  
  
'Veronica has agreed to come back with us.'  
  
Roxton was about to drink from a cup, when he stopped and smiled. He reached over and clapped Ned on the shoulder.  
  
'That's good news. I know one of the unpleasant things about leaving this plateau was the idea of leaving Veronica behind. Do I dare ask if the two of you have made some sort of future plans?'  
  
'Nothing spoken aloud. But I think Veronica knows that I want to be wherever she is. But, my life pales in comparison to the changes I found between yourself and Marguerite when I returned.'  
  
Roxton lifted a brow and sipped from his cup.   
  
'Yes. Look, Marguerite didn't want me to say anything...'  
  
Ned grinned. 'Veronica told me yesterday. I will never understand how Marguerite thought she could keep her condition a secret?'  
  
Roxton shook his head. 'There is a small part of me that was a bit hurt that she took so long to tell me. But, I've just learned to accept that that is just the way she is. Maybe with time, she'll be a little more trusting.'  
  
Ned shook his head. 'I doubt it had to do with trust, John. I mean look at where we are. This place is not ideal for a pregnant woman.'  
  
Roxton nodded. 'I realize that. That is why it would really be good if we could get out of here.'  
  
Ned looked away. Roxton frowned.  
  
'Do I take it your suspicious of this rescue attempt as well?'  
  
'And you're not? I don't think there's a....'  
  
Ned suddenly stopped. Roxton peered at him.  
  
'What is it, Ned?'  
  
Ned stared at him. 'I just remembered!'  
  
'Remembered what?'  
  
But Ned stood up and walked over to where Challenger and Ian were working. Ned looked at Ian.  
  
'Mr. Royce, you've worked for the Von Bubrik's for a long time, correct?'  
  
Ian glanced at Challenger, who was immersed in his work.  
  
'My family has, yes. My father was the family solicitor, until he died suddenly. Then I took over.'  
  
Ned folded his arms. Roxton had gotten up and walked over to join them.  
  
'So then you heard the tale?'  
  
Now Challenger looked up from his work.  
  
'What tale?' Ian asked, about to return to what he was doing. He didn't like this Malone character and he did indeed know of what Malone was about to speak of.  
  
Ned looked around at the three men. 'The mystery of the missing baby.'  
  
Challenger rolled his eyes. 'Malone, we have much work to do.'  
  
'But you have heard of it, Professor?'  
  
Challenger sighed. 'Actually yes. I never held any stock in it, much like others, because it seemed to implicate my dear sister in law.'  
  
Roxton looked at Ned. 'What is this all about?'  
  
Ned spoke. 'The story goes that there was a first Countess Von Bubrik, before the Professor's sister in law. She gave birth to a child, but died during childbirth. Some swear that the child died as well and then there are those that say that the child lived, but was either killed or given away by a deranged servant or....'  
  
'Or by the second Mrs. Von Bubrik!' Roxton exclaimed, ignoring Ian's glare.   
  
Malone smiled. 'So you know this story as well?'  
  
ÒI now remember that my parents, specifically my mother, never liked our current Countess. She had been friends with the first one and always believed there had been some mischief concerning the child. She also believed the Countess, who if I recall, was the first Mrs. Von Bubrik's nurse, was involved in the mystery.'  
  
Challenger sighed with disgust. 'Charisse's motivation was supposedly greed. That she wanted Von Bubrik for herself and so on and so on. Yes, I've heard it many times and know that it has been a cause of great distress to both Charisse and my wife.'  
  
Roxton and Malone looked ashamed.   
  
'I'm sorry George.' Roxton murmured.  
  
'Yes, Professor. Forgive us.' Malone added.  
  
Challenger stared at them. 'Charisse confided in me last night that the Count died some months back. She is probably grieving heavily, combined with the conditions around here...I don't want her hearing that salacious rumor around here.'  
  
'No, of course not, George.' Roxton answered, eyeing Ian , who had nothing to say. Roxton and Malone walked back over to the tree.  
  
'What do you make of that?' Malone asked.  
  
'Make of what?'  
  
'Oh c'mon! The Countess's husband dies, something that we're just learning about...and did you see Royce over there? There's something off here.'  
  
Roxton clapped Malone on the back.  
  
'Nothing we can prove. Let's get back to work.'  
  
Ned nodded and joined him with the others around the balloon. When they returned to the treehouse, he would put his musings down in his journal.  
  
****  
  
Finn and Veronica were off exploring, when Finn pulled the document she had stolen out of the Countess's things, from out of the front of her shorts. Veronica looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
'What is that?' she asked.  
  
'Something I found among the Countess's things last night.'  
  
'You stole it?'  
  
Finn rolled her eyes. 'Don't give me that tone! We were sitting there last night talking about what trouble we thought this woman and her lawyer could be. Vee, I'm not one to sit around and let things happen. I've had to survive on my own too long not to be on my toes. I'm not much of a reader, but I couldn't help wondering why she would bring a fancy looking document like this all the way out here.'  
  
Veronica nodded. Finn handed her the document. Veronica began reading. Finn continued talking.  
  
'I mean think about it. The Countess didn't know she would find Challenger or anyone alive from his expedition. Yet, she brings something for someone to sign...at least that's what it looks like to me.'  
  
Veronica's mouth dropped open as she finished reading. She looked at Finn.  
  
'Finn, this is some kind of piece of paper, in which the signer gives up some kind of claim to than Von Bubrik fortune!'  
  
Finn's eyes widened. 'So, she came here looking for someone in particular.'  
  
'Well, it's got to be Challenger. Maybe through his marriage to her sister or something, he gets some of the money.'  
  
Finn frowned. 'I don't think that's how royal money works. We should ask Roxton.'  
  
Veronica nodded and folded the piece of paper back up.  
  
'Roxton and Ned. Marguerite was right. We're not leaving here.'  
  
****  
  
Marguerite sat out on the balcony, reading another book by H.G. Wells. She rolled her eyes as the Countess moved to join her out there. Marguerite closed her book and looked up at her.  
  
'Well,' Charisse said, 'we haven't had much of a chance to talk.'  
  
'Why would we? We never were big on girl talk back in London.'  
  
Charisse smiled a real smile and stared out into the jungle.  
  
'Come dear, you strike me as a practical sort of woman. When you married Harry Krux, a man twice your age, one of the wealthiest shipping magnate's around...well...tongues did wag.'  
  
'Yours especially.'  
  
Charisse looked down at her.   
  
'Well they especially wagged when all of his money began disappearing after his death.'  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
'Bad investments.'  
  
'This expedition being one.' Charisse added.  
  
Marguerite smirked. 'Look, I care for George Challenger, and because of this, I'm going to be upfront about what I think of your supposed 'rescue'. I don't know what you're up to, but if you leave here without him, when we do get back, there will be no place on this earth you'll be safe from me.'  
  
Charisse smirked in return. 'So you won't mind if I leave you here? Really Marguerite, you must think of your child to be.'  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes again. Great! The woman knew she was pregnant!  
  
'I wouldn't concern yourself with me, Countess.'  
  
Charisse's expression softened. 'But I do, dear. The fact that you are pregnant in this god forsaken hell is one thing. But even if you are fortunate enough to return to civilization, what will society think of you? A man of Roxton's station...he will never be able to marry you, you do know that, don't you?'  
  
Marguerite tried to shut out the woman's words, but the Countess was playing on her insecurities. She tried to shake off the words.  
  
Charisse could see that she had hit a sore spot. She softened her approach.  
  
'What would you say if I told you that I did not come here for George?'  
  
Marguerite folded her arms. 'I'd say now we're getting closer to the truth.'  
  
Charisse smiled. 'What would you think if I then told you that it was yourself I came to see?'  
  
Marguerite backed away a little.  
  
'What?'  
  
Charisse nodded. 'Maxim, the Count, died some months past.'  
  
Marguerite looked her up and down.  
  
'Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. What does that have to do with me?'  
  
'Maxim Von Bubrik was your real father, Marguerite. He left everything to you. As you can well imagine, that doesn't leave me in good standing.'  
  
Marguerite began to back away.   
  
'What the hell are you talking about? The Count never had any children....'  
  
In the back of Marguerite's mind, a sordid tale about a dead or kidnapped child was starting to rise. She suddenly felt dizzy. She grasped the railing.   
  
Charisse didn't assist her. It would've been so much the better if there had been no survivors of this expedition.  
  
'Are you alright, dear?'  
  
At that moment, Veronica and Finn stepped off of the elevator. They rushed to Marguerite, as she kept swaying dangerously close to the bannister. Veronica glared at the Countess.  
  
'Why the hell would you just stand there?! Couldn't you see she needed help?'  
  
Finn studied the Countess.   
  
'No, Vee. She could see just fine.'  
  
Together they set Marguerite on a small sofa. Finn pulled Veronica away from Marguerite abruptly. Charisse stayed on the balcony.  
  
'Vee, it would be in the woman's best interest if the person that was supposed to sign this up and died.'  
  
Veronica stared at Finn, then looked at Marguerite, who was starting to come around. They rushed over to her.  
  
'Are you alright?' Veronica asked.  
  
Marguerite sat up and looked over at the Countess, who's eyes were on her. She stood up.  
  
'No. The Countess was just in the middle of telling me who my real parents were.' 


End file.
